The Scars Of The Abonded soul
by GothicYuki
Summary: Hitomi: Hi my name is Shuichi (because I am a crybaby), Yuki(because I write storys, I am some what self absorbed, and I am a ass most of the time), or if you want to call me Hitomi(first nickname to have, also the one that is mostly used ... why was that


**Disclaimer: **If I was the one who had made gravitation (Maki Murakami) there would be alot more lemon!grins

**Hitomi:** Hi my name is Shuichi (because I am a crybaby), Yuki(because I write storys, I am some what self absorbed, and I am a ass most of the time), or if you want to call me Hitomi(first nickname to have, also the one that is mostly used ... why was that again) I go by that name too... and well this is a fanfic that I have made... now go, "duh I knew that!" Anyways this is just a random story that came to mind. Pairings yukiXshuichi and there will be more, but so far that is it. I have nothing against Shuichi's best friend Hiroshi Nakano... sadly in this story he dies in a motorcycle crash. Believe me, I really don't have anything against him sighs He is cute! Plus he plays the guiter. It was just the way the story flows... sorry. Well I would love it if you reviewed my story... that would be real nice... but if you guys want to be holds back harsh words well be 'things' for all I care. If you don't want to review me then don't starts to cry But I will get you back for it. Oh yeah, and please don't be so harsh in the reviews... suggestions are loved... on with the story...

_Chapie 1: The path that my scars leave..._

_Yuki's POV_

My life to me seems to be... a puzzle with missing pieces. I mean the puzzle did start off as a whole picture... but, as if it were dropped, it shattered into a thousand pieces. I pick them up, to put the puzzle back together again... only to find out that some of the pieces are missing! So what do I do, buy another puzzle that was the same as before? Can any one say... impossiable! It seems that no one feels my pain, or been through what I have been through. But then again I could be wrong... it's not like I am looking for someone to share my pain with. Am I? I look back at the picture frame ontop of the desk next to my laptop. Shuichi! He was usually there when needed... I don't mean to sound so cooled... but that is just how I am I guess. Or, so I am told.

"Such a dark figure." They mock. Only dark if you are judging the way that I dress... which is what stupid people do... ok well there went the whole population, huh?

"Oh! So you wear black. You must be goth." You say.

I answer, "Just because i wear black doesn't mean a thing. Goth? That's not me! Depressed maybe.But Goth... tisk tisk... you dumb pre-judging people!"

Let's define common people shall we?

Pre-judge: Looking at someone and before getting to know them, judge them by looks.

Thank God kids are the future, because adults are stupid. And if you are going to help me point out the fact that I myself am an adult... I suggest you turn your finger back at yourself... because I don't need your help. I am not among the adults... but thanks for trying to help. As you may know, I am a famous romance novelist. That's right RO-MANCE NOVELIST. And why do I do it, I will answer that later on, it was a promise that I had made to an old friend of mine. i will give you that for now. I turn back once again to Shuichi's picture. So far I have been in his hands, stressful, but happy some way. It is a amazing now people can come into your life an d make it better or worse. This kid right here made it better. Sure it took a while, but it got there. He should be home soon. Opps... yeah... come to mention it... I forgot to tell you we are lovers. Two years. Ok now be stupid, point your finger and scream, "gay!"

Yeah so what if I am. What's it to you? Chicks dig it for some reason. Well, what ever, I am happy, and he is happy, that is all I care about now. Not the fact that you are screaming, "Gay!" And the fact that you are so childish, that if you were a friend of mine long ago and just now found this out, you would just leave and call are long time friendship off. it's not my fault that you are stupid. Now the question is, are you an adult? Well, enough about me. Welcome to the random babbling that goes on in my head before I am about to write. That's when I hear my front door open with a slow creek. Knowing that it was Shuichi, I got up from my comfy chair, leaving my desk behind. I walk out into the living just in time to hear the door crash close. The rattling echoed though out the house.

"What was that, you little shit head!" I guess he didn't notice that I was there because he jumped in his place.

"Sorry Yuki..." He said as he stared at the blue carpet of my lavish living room.

"Sorry? you almost broke my fucking door off the henge!" I glared at him, only to have him run past me, and into his room he went. Once again slamming the DOOR behind him. I felt myself yell inside, I hate it when people slam MY doors. Sure, i can do it, because they are my fucking doors! I stomped over to Shuichi's door and put my ear to it. Now, I know Shuichi, if he is upset about something he will run in his room and replay the incedent, by talking to himself. Sure enough he started to talk out loud... to himself.

"I can't believe this... H-Hiro is dead... a motorcycle..." He broke down and sobbed. Hiro, that can't be... I saw him yesterday. I hate to admit it but the sobs that came from Shuichi, broke me down a little... this must be horriable for him. For the love of hell his best friend died! I still don't believe it myself. Pushing the thought away I press my ear to the door once more only to hear Shuichi cry out in pain. What the hell is he doing! I slowly push the door open and my jaw about dropped.

"What are you doing!" You can tell I am still in shock because I haven't started to curse yet.

"Go away!" Shuichi cried as dropped what he was holding in his hand.

"Shuichi-Shu... shu..." The fact that he would even think of doing this upsetted me. I watched wide eyed as a drop of crisim blood rolled off his hand and fell to the red carpet below.

"You-you are so fucking stupid! You are a dolt! You fucking psycho!" I rushed over to his side. I went to take a look at his cut, only to have him slap back my hand.

"I said go away. Leave me alone. Since when did you come to me?"

"Since I cared!" I shout back. " Let me see your fucking hand!" He then holds his hand out for me to see.

"See? Look what stupid shit Shuichi did!" Shuichi sobbed harder. I stared at his hand in shock. The two cuts that he had created seemed to form a jagged X on the top of his hand.

"I hate myself..." He sobbed.

That was it! In a quick instant I planted a swift hand to the side of his face. It took me a minute to realize what I had done. And I instantly regreted it. But quickly I stated what was on my mind.

"Why... why do you say that... I mean you do say stupid things but this has to be the stupidest thing that has made its way past your lips." I can tell right now that he is trying to hold back his tears. I kneel down and pull him into my arms. He brakes out all over again as he tightened his grip around my neck.

**Hitomi:** Hi it is me again! Do you like it so far? I know I write like crap but it gives me something to do. And if you guys want me to add anything else you know pairing wise or anything like that... I don't mind... in fact, I love! grabs Shaiith plushie Well anyways I hope you love my story so far or, at least like. Please review! Let me know how I am doing! dances Shaiith plushie around on keyboard Oh yeah, and have a website with more fanfics: _http: _ If you go here please make sure to sign the guest book! Please review!


End file.
